Confuciones
by littlefey
Summary: Brennan ha decidido continuar con su plan, pero algunas personas, recuerdos y palabras la confunden y hacen todo este tiempo aún más difícil.


**Hola a todos!!!**

**Espero se acuerden de mi… No termine el otro fanfic por problemas con la computadora y también falta de tiempo pero este lo llevo planeando un tiempo tal vez sea un fanfic corto claro todo depende de ustedes.**

"_Es tan linda _"pensaba Booth mientras la observaba desde el sillón de la oficina de ella, le encantaba verla siendo tan ella escribiendo el reporte del último caso que habían resuelto.

-¿Qué tanto me vez Booth?- Brennan volteo a ver su compañero, ella lo quería tanto por eso lo había escogido como donador del esperma para su hijo, claro había decidido hacerlo después de todo ante la insistencia de Booth, se había inseminado artificialmente para ser madre, más bien, madre del hijo de Booth, y por más que ella lo quisiera ocultar diciendo que lo había escogido por su estructura perfecta y su actitud de macho alfa, la verdad era que esto era lo que más la traía hacia él, solo él la entendía más que nadie en este mundo.

-¿Es que un compañero no puede observar a su compañera?- dijo Booth tratando de salir de esa incomoda pregunta y poniendo esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, claro a cualquiera que no fuera Brennan.

-Sí, pero no tan insistentemente ¿no crees?- Brennan le dijo con su peculiar tono retador.

- Bien te veía porque…- Booth siguió pensando en que decirle a esa mujer que en secreto le robaba el sueño y el aliento. –Pienso que ya debería irme.- dijo Booth viendo su reloj. –Tú sabes, tengo algo de trabajo en mi oficina.- dijo Booth haciéndole una seña a su compañera de adiós.

Brennan solo lo observó salir por la puerta de su oficina y luego del laboratorio despidiéndose de Cam y Hodgins que estaban platicando cerca de ahí, solo se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y continuó en su trabajo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**30 min después**_

.

.

Brennan sentía como si alguien la observara primero pensó que era solo una paranoia que recorría su mente, pero ya habían pasado 5 minutos y esta sensación seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, luego recordó lo que había pasado hace 30 minutos.

"_Ya regresó"_ pensó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Booth, ya te dije que…- dijo Brennan cuando volteó a ver quién era realmente el que estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina y claro al verlo se quedó sin palabras.

-Hola Tempe.- dijo aquel hombre con una voz que le traía tantos recuerdos a Brennan, y además le sonaba tan dulce a ella.

-Sully- alcanzó a decir Brennan al verlo.- Tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Brennan.

-Bueno se que tenía que regresar hace más de un año, pero tuve algunos problemas tu sabes con el yate.- Dijo Sully con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose cada vez más hacía donde estaba Brennan para depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. -¿No me extrañaste?- le preguntó al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Brennan.

-Sí, claro.- Brennan respondió sentándose en la silla de su escritorio para escapar de Sully.

-Bien ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar?- Sully le preguntó.-Para aclararte todas las dudas tu sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- le preguntó Brennan algo confundida, más bien asombrada Sully había regresado estaba ahí frente a ella y ella no sabía ni que decir, solo pensaba en ella, en Booth, en Sully, en tantas cosas.

-Ayer en la noche, pensé en irte a visitar pero me dije "Sully si ya esperaste 2 años y medio ¿Qué es un día más cierto?- Sully la abrazó tan fuerte.-Te extrañe tanto…- La soltó y se sentó en el escritorio.- ¿Y entonces qué te parece si salimos a cenar o prefieres ir al cine?-

-No la cena está bien.- dijo Brennan tomando su abrigo y su bolso.

Sully la tomó del brazo y los dos salieron del laboratorio, dejando asombrados a Cam y al resto del equipo que los observaban sin saber qué hacer.

.

.

_**10 minutos después**_

.

.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Booth entrando al laboratorio y ver a Ángela, Zach y Hodgins. Todos se vieron unos a otros sin saber que decir.- ¿Por qué tan misteriosos?-

-Hola Seeley- dijo Cam saliendo de su oficina

-Oye, ¿Tu sabes que les pasa a estos tres?- dijo Booth entre divertido y confundido al ver la cara de los tres parados observándolo a él.

-Bueno, a lo mejor tendrá que ver con que Sully acaba de llevarse a Brennan de su oficina y fuera del laboratorio.- dijo Cam viendo a Ángela con cara de pregunta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Booth más bien gritó Booth.- ¿Sully regresó?- Cam asintió con la cabeza y Booth salió del laboratorio muy enojado y con ganas de patear lo primero que se encontrará claro deseando que fuera Sully

**Bien espero lo disfruten, y que no quede tan corto espero sus reviews, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!!!**


End file.
